Was It Meant To Be?
by Meitantei Conan
Summary: A young girl, namely Lily Evans, has to face the fact that she is a witch, in a muggle family, and she has never really experienced magic. But things get interesting for her when four, mischevious boys arrive and enter her life, as does Severus Snape.
1. Strange Greetings

Hello. This is my…hmm…3rd HP fic. But only the 2nd on FF.Net!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter for any other of its characters. I am simply borrowing them for my evil schemes and plots. Hehe.

Title:Was It Meant to be?

Chapter: 1/ Strange Greetings

A young red-headed girl walked quietly pushing a trolly through the tall arch ways of Kings Cross Trainstation. Her emerald eyes gazed around her cautiously as her parents walked behind her smiling. She had never been to this school her parents had told her about, but she was very excited indeed. But her sister, must have been scared or jealous. Petunia didn't want anything to do with her now. All she did was hang out with the fat bloke named, Vernon, that she could recall. A quite short statured man, and rim the middle she might add. But that was besides the fact. She was going away…for a whole year, to learn about her 'abilities'. 

She was still confused about where it was. Her mum had told her…erm..muggles didn't know about it, or could see it…yet…it was in the middle of the trainstation! 

"Ok, Lilly honey…here it is…now you best have fun there, and please behave…now…all you have to do is run, if you must, at the wall right there, between platforms 9 and 10…"

" Ok mum. I will miss you. And tell Petunia I said…erm…well bye."

Her parents nodded as Lilly nervously ran through the barrier. 

She found herself in a large, domed area. A old fashioned train sat before her, the thick clouds of steam and smoke pouring from a spicket at the top of the front end. She shrugged as she grabbed her small carry-on type bag and looked around. The area was filled with the dim lights from torches that were hung around the high stone walls. She saw as well many other kids like her walking around and chatting lightly as they walked aboard the train.

She lightly stepped up onto a side step of the steam engine and walked in. Before her was a long column of red carpet and all around her were cabins and compartments that were separated.

'Just like the regular muggle trains..' Lilly thought to herself.

She wuickly hurried out of peoples way and rushed into an empty cabin. She plopped nevervously down onto a seat sighing in relief that part of the trip was over. I guess…it wasn't realy nervousness…it was mainly the excitement and overwhelming joy. But alas, she was worried slightly about what the other students would think of her.

She suddenly awoke from her thoughts as the cabin door opened. She looked up to see a some what tall boy standing there. Black hair falling to the bottom of his chin and flowing slickly around his face. His coal, eyes looked to her with the upmost shock.

" Erm…May I sit here..all the others are filled…well..actually, I'm trying to escape these 4 idiots that keep taunting me…" 

Lilly giggled slightly.

" No, I don't mind…go right ahead…"

The boy sat down after Lilly gestured to the seat across from her to welcome him in.

" Oh, how rude of me, I'm Lilly Evans…and…you are?" Lilly smiled brightly as she said this.

"Oh, Severus Snape."

Severus eyed her a moment wondering why she didn't send him funny looks. She definitely, was new here.

" Yes, well…it's a pleasure…what house do you suppose you will be in?"

"Oh…I know I will be put in Slytherin…my whole family line has…won't be a surprise really, and yourself?"

Severus had a cold and gloomy tint to his attitude in a way. As if he wasn't happy with who he was or something of the sort.

" Hmm..I have read up on them…More than likely Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad…"

Severus grinned slightly but it sooned turned to a look of slight fear and anger when the cabin door slammed open and four…mischevious boys fell in.

"Oww…Good going Remus…oh yeah…lean on the door so we can hear! No James the door wont fall in! Your supposed to be the smart one here!" A boy with scraggly, light brown hair chuckled slightly as one with dark messy black hair and hazel eyes grinned, pushing his glasses up on his nose more, seeing as they had fallen down.

"Ehehe…Hiya Snape…ready for a good bashing?"

Severus eyed him.

" Back off, Potter."

"Make me Sna.."

"Ahem! James…get your lousey butt off me! Your not a feather you know!" A tall, well muscled boy exclaimed frantically frailing his arms while his black hair glinted in the light.

" Oh…ehehe Sorry Sirius old pal…and oops…did I hurt you Peter?"

" Oh…now why would you have hurt me? You only fell on my bloody arm James!"

" Oh…erm…ok…sorry…"

Suddenly, a loud noise was made. It was of some one clearing their throat loudly. The one who went by James looked up quickly and saw a furious Lilly standing there.

" Oh…hi there..I'm James Po.."

" I'm not stupid you know. I was listening the whole time."

" Good going James. You always get the pretty ones mad!"

James glared to the boy who proclaimed he was the infamous Sirius Black.

" Oh what ever…at least I don't scare them away…"

"Heh. Sure James…you have never even had a girl friend…"

"Ok, so I haven't Remus…and besides…I don't spend my life engulfed in stupid books…"

"SHUT UP!"

The four boys and Severus looked up quickly only to see Lilly's face red in anger.

" Ok, now…let's start this again the more, civilized way. All of you..up.."

They quickly listened and stood brushing themselves off while Severus snickered wildly at them.

" Ok…and you are?"

"OH…hehe Remus Lupin…"

"Peter Pettigrew…"

"Sirius Black…"

" James Po—"

"Hmph…if your trying to impress me just stop now because you are failing miserably…"

James stopped dead in his tracks. He had begun to ruffle his hair the way he always does when he see's a  pretty girl. But now, his faced flushed a bright red.

"Oh…er—sorry…I'm just Jamed Potter…in case you should know."

Lilly just snorted in disgust at the four of them and they sneered to Severus and just glared to Lilly.

"Oh, good way to make friends Potter…"

"Why you little!"

Suddenly, Severus was cracking up laughing, while James stood dumbfounded with his dinky little friends. James was covered in black, from deep smoke and burns. He looked up and saw a wand at his nose. 

"My…you have quite a short temper…eh Potter?"

A flash of pure blondish white hair waved in front of his face.

"You……"

T.B.C…

Ehehe. Well, do tell me how you like it! Thanks a bunch! Byes.


	2. Hogwarts, Finally!

Hey. I'm back.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters. I simply use them for my own 

evil ways.

Summary: A young girl, namely Lilly Evans, has to face the fact that she is a witch, in a muggle family, and she has never really experience magic. But things get interesting for here when four, mischevious boys arrive and enter her life, as does a certain Slytherin soon to be Potions master.

Title: Was it meant to be?

Chapter: 2/Hogwarts, Finally!

"Malfoy…"

Lucius Malfoy stood before James his wand pointed at James' nose.

"hmm…Took you long enough now didn't it?"

James and Lucius got into a HUGE staring contest as they shouted crude names to each other. Lilly just sighed knowing boy would be boys, so she leaned back into the seat and looked up, meeting Severus' annoyed gaze.

" I so, know how you feel."

Severus just smirked at her comment and leaned back boredly.

Moments later the train came to a sudden hault slamming the biquering group of boys into a side wall, while some rolled into the cabin.

" Good…Hogwarts…took long enough…now, if you will excuse me…"

Lilly grinned slightly as she walked carefully over Remus and Sirius while she purposely stepped on James' hand.

" Oops…so sorry…"

James winced as she trotted off.

"that…didn't go well…"

"Gee…ya think?"

" What ever Peter.."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The students from 2nd year and up filed into the great hall, not surpised by any of the decorations, or ghosts floating around. They sat at their respective house tables and patiently awaited the arrival of the 1st years. Hagrids loud booming voice was heard echoing out side, so that meant they weren't too far. As they awaited anxiously, moments later, Professor McGonagall tranced in with a group of scared and frightened youngsters trotted in. She began calling names immdediately after the Sorting Hat had sang it's harmonius song about the Hogwarts houses, four.About how they each held brave, cunning, loyal, and those students of wit and learning.

"Lilly Evans…" 

Lilly swallowed hard as she stepped forward and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She jumped slightly as it spoke.

"Ahh…Yes…I see…much bravery indeed, but whats this? A need to prove yourself, yet learn all you can. Ooh difficult…you even have a little wild side I see…quite sneaky indeed. Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Lilly smiled slightly as she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Meeting tons of new people. As for James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter…unfortunate for her, they were also in Gryffindor. And Severus was right about his prediction; Slytherin…along with Lucius Malfoy.

So she cordially chatted with Remus and a few other people but didn't become quite friends yet with any one…well, except Severus…but he was in her Rival house now. Talk about problems.

After the feast every one was lead back to the common room, as Lilly walked by Severus waved slightly to her and she smiled sweetly and continued on. As she walked along side Remus Lupin she looked around memorizing the way to get to the common room. It wouldn't be good if she got lost. 

They came upon a long, well-lit hallway. At the right, there was a portrait of a rather, fat woman who had a long pink dress on. This must have been the portrait to their common room. As the Prefect said the password it swung open and they all entered the area. It was covered in red, soft couches and arm chairs while oak tables and chairs were set around. Lilly immediately went up to the girls rooms to find where she would be sleeping. She looked around amazed at how big the room was. All the dark oak furniture and the gold and red curtains really made it look nice. She glanced at the trunks on the floor and noticed hers, only because of her owls cage sat neatly on top. Her owl, which was a rather small, white tawny owl, named Frost. She hooted happily as Lilly opened her cage and let her flutter out. Lilly smiled as Frost landed promptly on her shoulder. Lilly had one of the best beds in the room. It's window, next to it, over looked the lake which was reflecting the dim moon light. And just beyond that you could see the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She lean back feeling the comfort of the soft blankets that were draped over her bed neatly. 

" I think I just might like it here…"

Lilly quickly dressed for bed as all of the other girls filed in looking around the room for their things. She lay in her bed that night looking out that window smiling. She had then shut the curtains around her bed and fell asleep.


	3. First Day Disasters

I'm back people! And of course…new chapter!!

DISCLAIMER: All of these characters are strictly used for my pleasure and games. They do not belong to me, and never will…Miss J.K Rowling owns them. Please don't sue, I am only a teenager and I'm not anywhere close to rich!

Title: Was it Meant to Be?

Chapter: 3/First Day Disasters

It was a rather loud and peppy morning for the whole student body. Every one was talking about their summers and Quidditch. That seemed all. But, the four, abnoxious boys at the Gryffindor table where whispering oddly. At every moment they looked up to Snape and then to the Staff table and laughed evily. It was probably something regular for the four boys.

"Hehe, this is going to be great, eh Padfoot?"

"Oh yeah, Snapie Boy is going to get it this time Prongs."

"I can't believe you two are already going to get yourselves in detention. You know that's what will happen."

" Oh Moony lighten up…the three of us are the more daring ones of the group, eh wormtail?"

"Yeah, Yeah…sure…unless you call Padfoot getting scared of Thomas' pet bat daring and courageous…he was as white as a bloody ghost!"

The boys snickered as Lilly shook her head. Those four were never going to change. It was only the first day and they already were annoying. She could understand why Severus was always avoiding them. And the funny thing is…they had only met yesterday. But she shrugged and continue eating her food quickly, not paying any attention to the boys as she just stayed unnoticed. But she kept seeing James eye her funny. She would occasionally blush but not in his sight. She stood, glancing to Severus and the boys with a smile and left, not wanting to be late for her first class of Transfiguration.

All the students of Slytherin and Gryffindor first years shuffled into the classroom. Many took seats near some students of the same house. As for Lilly, she sat down near Remus Lupin, seeing as he was sitting alone. Peter hadn't been taking this class…he knew quite a bit of Transfiguration already. The door clicked open loudly. The class looked up to find a woman, looking in her late 30's. She had long, brunette hair falling to the bottom of her shoulders. Crimson eyes looked about to each student as her faint red lips curled to a smile. 

"Yes, Welcome to your first Transfiguration class…I am Professor McGonagall, and also deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Now, our first course will be the origin of Transfiguration. Please take notes on the topics in your textbook, chapter one, along with the notes on the board…"

Professor McGonagall sat at her desk and scribbled words quickly on her paper work as the class silently crept to work. 

Severus, who was sitting next to Lucius Malfoy, had just pulled out his text book when suddenly, a peircing scream came from the book. It had been switched to a 'monster book of monsters' that was charmed to look like a Transfiguration, level 1, textbook. The book had jaws and was snarling at Severus with razor sharp teeth. He look terrified as then, it suddenly exploded, fireworks shooting everywhere and a red and gold paint and confetti on him. In his hair had bright pink and green highlights and the class was cracking up.

Severus, from embarrassment, cowared down in his chair as the boys, Sirius,Remus,and James were laughing so hard tears welled up in their eyes. Lilly was sneering slightly to them as McGonagall eyed the three boys.

"Potter, Black, Lupin…come with me please…and Miss Evans…take Mr. Snape here to the Hospital Wing to get all of this off of him please…"

The three boys, who were still laughing walked out, but a shocked look on their face that McGonagall knew it was them. Lilly walked over to Severus, who had a few bleeding bite marks from that book as he grinned sheepishly to her.

"We better get you to Madame Pomfrey…those bite marks might be infected…"

Lilly helped Severus up and walked out with him to the Hospital Wing.

Meanwhile…

"I am most dissapointed in you three. I specifcally saw you three sneaking that book in his bag…but of course…I didn't think anything of it. He could have been severely hurt! So all three of you will be Serving detention…"

"WHAT?! IT WAS ONLY A—"

" Mr. Black…please lower your voice, and do not interrupt me!" McGonagall eyed the three sternly.

"Now…I will see you three in detention…for the next two days…after breakfast and dinner. I will explain your absence from class to the other teachers and you will have to make up the work on your own free time…now…go…and I do not want to see anything of the sort happen again…"

They nodded and hurried out, still snickering from their prank. 

McGonagall thought to herself…

'Boys will be boys…and we can't change that…"

T.B.C…

Sorry this took so long to get out…I just am not an organized person so I have to thank by bud Cass for reminding me some what to update This! Hehe ::grins stupidly::


	4. Flying Lessons

I'm back! Heres the next chapter people!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or any of it's characters. They strictly belong to J.K Rowling and her publishers. It will never be mine, so please don't sue me, I am not rich. 

Title: Was it Meant to be?

Chapter: 4/Flying Lessons

After some charms and simple counter curses, Severus was released from the Hospital wing with only a few scratches visible here and there. Lilly and Severus were now off to their first flying lesson for the school year.

" So…Lilly…have you ever flown on a broom before?"

" Erm…no…I came from a muggle family…so…there are not any flying brooms where I come from…"

Lilly smiled slightly still getting used to all the wizarding words like 'muggles'. Severus just grinned in a sly way, he didn't seem to talk much…he had a cold like gleam to him.

They slowly came upon the fields and saw the other students just lining up, so they quickly ran off.

They lined up each along some older quidditch brooms. Not very speedy, but quite good for beginners.  The instructions were given, to put your hand over the broom and firmly, yet clearly say 'up!' and the broom would fly to your right hand. Ok, so you know…everything was going fine, until…Madame Hooch just happened to say 'kick off' and didn't get to finish when all the first years kicked off the ground and into the air. Some flew off in high distances while others broms hovered and shook violently. 

Lilly seemed a bit jittery when hers began to hover. It just sat there a moment until slowly it spun in slow wide circles, floating higher and higher, her light red hair flowing around in the current. Man, was it a veiw. The whole clear and chilled lake could be seen. It's surface gleaming from the bright sun light in the sky. 

Things might have seemed alright, but suddenly, the broom went haywire. It jolted around quickly, and un controlably. James and his friends Peter, Remus, and Sirius were just above her. They were quite good at flying. But, obviously, she wasn't. She got thrown off her broom as it flew off and hit the ground with a nasty crack. But that wasn't what was on her mind as she was falling hundreds of feet in the air…it was whether she was going to survive this fall. Her new Gryffindor robes flew around her as she fell face first, through the cool air. Madame Hooch below hadn't noticed as she was tending to another student who got smacked up side the face with his broom and had a bad whelp and bruise. The ground came spinning closer to her, flashes of green and blue from the grass and sky. She was a goner. This is quite a way to be ending her school time,definitely memorable, but as she neared the few inches above the ground she suddenly stopped. Some one had a hold on her waist to keep her from falling. She looked up breathlessly and saw none other than James Potter. Severus from the other side of the area was sneering to James as he saw Lilly in his arms.

" Hey, not bad for first try eh?"

James grinned as he sat her on the soft green grass that had never smelled so sweeter to her before in her life.

" I…well…I guess…but, Thank you…very much…I do suppose owe you in return now don't I…heh"

" Well…no…don't worry about it…"

James smiled his brilliant smile to her as she straightend her hair and robes. A giggle of the sorts escaped her lips when she saw that his glasses had gone crooked and his hair was wind swept and more messy than usual. You could say…he was kind of cute. She stood and walkedover to him and kissed his cheek quickly and hurried off blushing slightly and left James there dumbfounded.

It was a definatley an interesting day for her. Seeing as…only two classes had passed, but she did learn one thing from this all, and she would not soon forget this one bit…

SHE OFFICIALLY HATED FLYING!

T.B.C…

Well…there you go…hope you liked it!


	5. Temptations

Hello! Here is my  newest chapter! 

DISCLAIMER: All of these characters are strictly used for my pleasure and games. They do not belong to me, and never will…Miss J.K Rowling owns them. Please don't sue, I am only a teenager and I'm not anywhere close to rich!

Title: Was it Meant to be?

Chapter: 5/Temptations

The days had gradually passed after the little 'flying' incident, and it was not left unnoticed. James was constantly being taunted by names as 'mr.hero' 'lover boy' and many more. He was now also accused of having a crush on a certain red headed Gryffindor girl, Namely, Lily Evans. And, as usual, Lily still disliked James to a point, but she couldn't help feeling the least bit nice to him. Actually, she almost, wanted to like him. Which was scary beyond reason to her. 

As Lily sat there, looking out the window from the Gryffindor Common Room, she sighed, seeing all the colored trees, some blazing like red fires, others as golden as the sun's soft rays. It was a truly amazing sight to look out at the forest this time of the year, but, something else was playing in the back of Lily's mind. It was of the day, she had been saved in the air by James. She blushed slightly remembering that but jumped slightly when some one tapped her shoulder. Her emerald green eyes gleamed up, but her face scrunched to a soured expression seeing, none other than James Potter standing there stupidly.

" Can I help you with something?"

Lily looked back to her book she had in her lap as she spoke.

"Er…well…I was just wondering…if you wanted to come out to the lake with Remus, Sirius, Peter and I…"

Lily looked to him a moment, oh how badly she had wanted to say no…but the desprate look in his crystal blue eyes made her choke slightly on her words. Why had she suddenly began to feel like this? But to make it so it seemed she had regretfully thought through this whole topic and she sighed.

"Fine. I suppose I could spare a few minutes time…"

Lily stood sitting her book down, and walked over to the other three boys waiting for them. They already had their outer cloaks on to sheild them from the cold chill outside. Lily along with James promptly gathered their cloaks, put them on and scurried out. Once outside, Lily looked around her. The veiw was simply breath taking,but yet, she continued to walk along side the four boys out to the lake. It was a deep blueish black color, and reflected the images of the sky, and trees. A breeze flowed by that made her pull her cloak snugly around her a moment. James and Sirius were running around laughing while Remus and Peter, who had mice noses, tails, and ears on them, chased James and Sirius madly, yet…they seemed to be having fun.

Lily smiled shaking her head as she stood under a near by willow tree and looked out at the lake. It was quite peaceful out here, even with the fact of the four boys running around like maniacs, but it was quite amusing to watch as well. The sun was just lurking in the lower parts of the sky, as it reached the early evening hours. 

She took a few steps near the lake and sighed once more at the beautiful sight. But, in an intant…that was quickly wiped from her mind as she hit the ground hard. She looked up, and was face to face with James. They both had a shocked expression on their faces, but, once again, that little tinge in the back of Lilys mind, want to blush madly and giggle. Unfortunately for her, she blushed a bright crimson.  Some how, a connection was built between the two as they lay there, their faces neared each others and came close, to where Lily, could feel his warm breath across her cheek and the side of her neck. They neared closer and closer and just when their lips where about to make contact…

"JAMES! GET UP! MCGONAGALLS COMING!"

James looked up shocked and leaped up quicker than ever and help Lily up. They had stayed out past curfew by accident and had to make a quick escape. The four boys and Lily scurried off before McGonagall could see them, but they came highly close to being caught. They snuck their way back to the Gryffindor tower and into their warm common room.

"Honestly…you boys…are out of your minds…" Lily muttered in an out of breath state.

They nodded goofily. They walked casually upstairs to the boys dormitories whispering once more, about some evil plot.

Lily leaned against the wall, but caught a most handsome smile from James as he shut the boys door.

This had to be one horrible night mare…she hates James Potter! And…they came so close…to bloody kissing! This can't be real at all! She suddenly had weird feelings for this air headed boy…but yet…were these just evil Temtations to lure her into his dorky trap? Who knows…but she had to admit…he looked quite fine that evening…

T.B.C…

Hehe. Did you like it? I hope so!


	6. Black Mail

Hello! I'm back! I have to thank my buddy Beth for helping me with the idea to this chapter! So…THANKIES! J

DISCLAIMER: Not Mine…No Money…Don't Sue…

Title: Was it Meant to Be?

Chapter: 6/ Black Mail!

(Great Hall)

The next morning, every thing was as usual, the regular gossip and the loud chatter. Lily made a huge effort not even to pass a glance to James, who was sitting across from her. The nights events had taken her by such a surprise, it was over whelming. Thankfully, she thought, no one saw it happen except the other three boys. But Oh man, was she wrong! Some one…had most definitely seen them…and was not a happy camper at all. That some one…was plotting, a most evil scheme…just fit for James Potter. Revenge, would be sweet!

The breakfast hour passed along sluggishly, and still, not a word was even muttered at what happened. Lily, was quite surprised! Normally…any private matter…would be known quite easily to the entire school, but…some thing…was just odd…

They all walked quickly into the charms classroom and saw the stout, goblin like Professor standing there, on a huge stack of books…seeing as he was easily a foot or so tall. He chuckled lightly at a students nice comment as they shuffled in.

" Now, Class…as you know…I am Professor Flitwick, and I, will teach you the fine art of charms. But first…do let me warn you…one wrong pronunciation…and things won't be pretty most of the times…Now, please copy down these notes…and we will experiment…"

He tapped his wand lightly on the huge board, but as the words appeared, every one gasped. On it, were definitely, NOT notes…in huge, bright red words were written…

'SMOOCHIE SMOOCHIE, EH POTTER?'

James paled in the face as the class looked to him confused. Flitwick, in a confused mess tapped the board once more but was suddenly regretting it. The letters re assembled themselves for new ones to take place. Plastered on the board was…

'YES…A SECRET LITTLE SNOGGING SESSION, WITH THAT EVANS GIRL RIGHT? TSK,TSK, I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD GO TO SUCH LIMITS…I'M IMPRESSED…"

James' eyes widen as Lily look horror stricken at the lies which were displayed clearly on the boards. But what was next…really made the class believe those petty lies…right under…the now smaller words, was a huge enlarged picture of Lily and James, nearing for a kiss. There were gasps from the students as well as Professor Flitwick. For some…odd reason…Severus Snape had been absent from that class…and it was…quite suspicious at that. Lucius, as usual had his normal cold sneer on his face but it was more of a comic look this time, along with being the slightest bit shocked. Lily, on the other hand, had her face in her hands, apparently highly embarrassed at this. James, looked away from the schocked and mocking looks and his face, was as white as snow. Who, on the first hand, would do such a thing to him, or Lily. It was just sick and wrong. And second…little Snapie…wasn't there…talk about coincidence eh? 

Flitwick, being the smarter one in the room silenced the students and pulled James and Lily out of class. Once in his main office he sat promptly at his desk, where he would be level, to the two of them and looked to them seriously. Lily looked to her feet the whole time, ready to burst into tears while James, looked to Flitwick his face still as pale as ever.

"I am highly dissapointed in you two…but…first off…is this all true? The picture is quite convincing…"

"Sir…speaking on behalf of Lily and I…none of it is true…we were out by the lake with Sirius, Remus, and Peter…when I knocked into her…and we came close…but luckily, I…caught my balance with my arms to keep me from falling on her…the fault is entirely mine…"

"Is this true, Miss Evans?"

"Yes…Professor…It was an…accident…"

Flitwick looked to both of their embarrassed faces and chuckled lightly.

" It seems my working days keep getting better and better…Alright you two…go on…class is stopping earlier…but prepare for a quiz next class!"

They nodded, and quickly walked out, not wanting at all to see his amused crinkled face anymore. Who would, in such a situation?

Lily walked along side James a moment, silent as ever while James' mind wandered off in thought and he occasionally mumbled aloud. Lily shook her head at him, until he looked up suddenly and stopped.

"Snape…he wasn't at breakfast…OR class today! It makes perfect sense…he is bloody jealous…!!"

James stormed off quickly, fuming madly, his face regained more color to it than needed and Lily  sighed, heading off towards Gryffindor Towards.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin boys dormitories…

Loud sneesing and coughing was heard, from one of the four poster beds. The curtains were drawn tightly around it as to not let any sun into it's occupant. Loud sniffs and miserable moans were heard from behind it's secrecy as suddenly, the masked noise maker was revealed, by none other than Lucius Malfoy himself.  The thick green and silver colored blankets were drawn over the persons head, keeping him hidden from veiw yet again to our greedy eyes.

"Oh, get up you big lug…you can't lay around all day! You already missed quite a show in Charms…it was quite amusing actually…"

"Shut up *** **sneeze * and leave me** ALONE **Lucius!"

Lucius snickered as he ripped back the covers and Severus Snape rested there, looking raged at him. His hair was messy, (bed head) and his face was paler than usual. He looked miserable and sick. 

"Can't you leave me alone for once in your life Lucius? I am bloody sick…and want some rest as a matter of fact…and it's freezing in here!"

The young Snape was actually shivering in a well heated room.

" You should go see Madame Pomfrey…I'm sure she will fix you up…probably got a case of the flu…it's been going around…"

Lucius smirked as he turned quickly and walked swiftly out, but something fell from his pocket…and Severus eyed it curiously. He reached over and picked it up, a shocked expression coming to his face as he dropped it. His heart sank immediately as he looked to……

T.B.C…

Muahaha! I had too much caffiene…and decided…it was time for a cliff hanger! So do, hang on tight…I don't need any hurt reviewers now! As long as that one little finger stays alright…then you can still review! In Rehab. Or not! Hehehehehehhehe.


	7. Broken Toe, The Flu, and A Pissed Lily, ...

Hey! I'm back! (yet again) Here is the newest chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine…No Money…Don't sue…please?

Title: Was it Meant to Be?

Chapter: 7/ Broken Toe, Down with the Flu & a pissed Lily..don't mix

(Slytherin Boys dormitories)

Severus, who was puffy eyed, and sniffing from a flu of the sorts, looked at the paper that Lucius promptly dropped to the floor. It was a picture…Lily, was in it…but…James…and her…nearing a kiss!? The rest of the color in his face drained, leaving the young Snape, as white as a ghost. He picked it up, hands trembling as his eyes showed hurt in them, as the picture suddenly crumpled beneath his angry grasp. Severus swung his feet from the side of his bed and stood quickly, shivering slightly as he quickly dressed in decent robes and walked out, his shoes thumping the stone dungeon floors loudly.

All he could think of at that moment, was James…at how he always ruined his life…ever since the day they had both joined a little league type Quidditch camp. James, and his other four 'buddies' were always taunting him…no matter what…just to ruin his life. And now…he was furious…

Meanwhile…

Lily, still upset, and quite embarrased trotted off quickly away from James heading off for the dungeons to talk to Severus, the only one, besides a few girls in her dorms, she could talk to. As her pace quickened, hoping she didn't run into Lucius, her feet sounded softly through the empty (or so she thought) dungeon corridors, making towering echos through the once silent hall ways. Her head was turned, not looking to where she was going as she frantically searched for the portrait of the serpent tamer. For Slytherin of Course…she supposed she would have to wait outside until Severus came out…or charm her way in. But to her surprise right as she turned a corner, she nearly collided with Snape, himself.

"Lily? W-What are you doing down here?!"

The young boy looked to her, slightly shocked, but still shivering ever so slightly from being ill, and the autumn chill in the dungeons.

"Oh…looking…for you I suppose…"

Lily looked down slightly, and noticed the crumpled up picture in his hand.

"Oh My…Severus…why!? You did this! Pulled that stunt in Charms!? That's why you were missing! You slimey git!"

Lily, looked to him, tears streaming down her face, not being able to hold them back any longer as she glared, upset at him. She breathed deeply, fuming at him as she brought her foot up and dug her heel into his foot hardly, and she smacked him, not as hard, across the face leaving him merely stunned, and maybe a broken toe or two. She narrowed her eyes at him and then quickly prodded off, not even glancing back.

"Oww…ok…what…in Merlins name was she……"

Severus looked up wincing slightly as he though immediately of what Lucius had said.

'you missed quite a show in Charms today…it was quite amusing actually…'

Lucius…had something to do with this, definitely…and he was eager to find out…AFTER…he got Madame Pomfery to tend to his now, well swolen foot, as he limped off for the Hospital Wing.

Once there, Madame Pomfrey sighed, seeing as she had a young, Hufflepuff girl, by the name of Teresa Jacobs, who had been attempting to write to her dear boy friend Thomas Finnigan, a muggle, until a nasty Slytherin charmed her ink bottle and supplies to explode madly on her. So she looked to Severus, with no pity as she tried to wipe away desperately some permanent ink that was about to dry.

"Oh dear, Mr.snape…do take a seat…you look quite ill…and you…seem to have a limp…tsk tsk…always getting yourself hurt now a days…"

Madame Pomfrey, the medi-witch, quickly healed his aching foot with a few charms, but his flu…he had to take three different potions and was bed-bound for the next day or so.

"Seems that flu is getting around quite well…even the Headmaster himself is catching a slight cold…this, I must say…may very well be the worst cold and flu season ever…"

Severus groaned slightly as he lay back heavily, toning out her constant gabbing and lifted a hand to rub his aching temples. Oh what a day…but, akwardly, he muttered aloud…

"A broken Toe…Down with the flu, and a pissed of Lily Evans….does not mix…I repeat…it does not mix…"

T.B.C…

Hmm…this is leading off to some where…'OVER THE RAINBOW!' er…sorry about that…2:00 AM tends to be my most slap happy moments…ask some of my friends…I'm not in the right mind at these hours of the day…oh well…the joys of being a teenager eh? Lol. R/R please.


	8. Rescued From the Ring of Fire

Hello! I'm back! Here's the newest chapter! Thanks, to all my reviewers, especially, Cass, Thank bud! And also to Caitlin19, I'm glad your liking this so much!

DISCLAIMER: Not Mine…No Money…Don't sue…please…?

Title: Was it Meant to Be?

Chapter: 8/The Rescue from the Ring of Fire

(Hospital Wing)

Severus, after a day had passed was finally let out of the Hospital Wing. He had one thing set into his mind… 'Lucius Malfoy'. He was seriously going to pay dearly, along with Potter. But Lucius, was first. Lucky enough for him, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts that morning. He ventured into the class room, and found that a huge dueling set, had been prepared. It had a blue mate set upon it that had the phases of the moon, and he was just fortunate enough as the teacher looked up.

"Ah Yes…Mr. Snape, get on up there…and how about…hmm…why not the same house…Mr. Malfoy…you two will start first…"

Snape smirked, now how much more could he ask for? It couldn't get any better. He climbed up onto the platform and walked to the middle along with Lucius facing him. Both of them straitened their wands along the middle of their faces, and shifted them to their side quckly as Severus narrowed his eyes at Lucius.

"This…will be quite interesting…"

Lucius smirked at his comment as he walked off to the other end of the platform as did Severus.

"Wands at the ready!"

Snape nodded to the Professors instructions and lifted his wand in an angled position over his head and pointed to Lucius. Lucius, did the same, but pointed it to snape, a malicous smirk on his face. 

In moments, after the count down, Lucius was hurled to the floor after the jelly legs curse. Now, was the time he wished he was paying attention in classes to remember the counter curse. But that was no matter to him, he quickly shouted out a hard fire hex, making the  area around Severus engulf in flames. He sneered to Lucius and used a hurling hex to send Lucius flying off the arena as he backed up, trying to avoid the flames, not knowing how to counter them. As the Professor hurried over to Lucius, Severus stood there, in a ring of fire, his panic quickly rising. A knot rose in his throat as he stood helpless, the crowd only looking on shocked, seeing as it was a room of 1st years.

Severus flinched as the fire went to enclose around him, but nothing happened…at all. Not one burn, or the sense of steam. He looked up quickly after the echo of a spell drowned out. There, crouched down slightly, wand pointed, and out of breath, was Lily Evans. He breathing slowed finally after regaining her composure of having to dash through people and make her way onto the platform. 

Stupidly, all Severus could do…was looked shocked, and grateful to the young girl. She walked up to him, a slightly warm look on her face.

"Don't count on me…to rescue your Slytherin hide every time you are in a small muck…that's…what paying attention in classes is for…"

She smirked slightly to him, putting her wand away ing her pocket and hopped down onto the floor. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were looking to her shocked and like she was crazy.

"Why did you do that Lil!? Snape deserves it!"

Lily shook her head sighing as the Professor then walked to the middle of the half burnt platform.

"Well…that was quite interesting…yes…indeed…lucky enough Miss Evans knew her counter curses well enough to help you Mr. Snape…or we might have had an unexpected Barbeque today…"

The entire class chuckled as they scurried out, glad that took up most of the time. But Severus himself, was pleased on one part. He had beaten Lucius Malfoy in dueling…and his revenge was sought. Now…the only one left for his anger…was James. For that…he had so many emotions running through him for what he saw…and bad enough…one he thought was his friend…lucius, had set him up to make Lily and James mad…but…he wondered why? 

But…for now,in Severus' mind, James Potter…was in the line of fire…

T.B.C…


	9. To Be Or Not To Be?

Heh…Wow…been a while since I have updated…o.O; Sorry about all this! It's just, school, and trying hard to get home work done , so I can get online…it's overwhelming…but now that my volley ball season is over, I should be updating more…I hope…^^;; Well, once again..bit thanks to all my reviewers…especially my Number One Reviewer…Cass. Heh. And Also, I have been writing..yet lots' of poems…check 'em out at, FictionPress.net…under the name…PunkishGirl, if you want. ^^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling, Bloosmbury, Scholastics, and many others do. I have no relation to any of the above, I, simply am using the characters. How ever, the plot, and made-up characters, belong to me. Please don't sue over this, because it's a waste of my, and your time. And besides…I'm only a teenager, and am surely, not rich.

Title: Was it Meant to Be?

Chapter: 9/To be, or not to be…That IS the question.

The young Severus, sat on a black, leather couch that was placed in the Slytherin common. The past week, had been hectic for him…and he began to stress himself out. He was still, of course…trying to get over the shock, of the Lily Evans…whom was furious at him, in which saved him from the…'Ring of Fire'. But he quickly came back to reality, as he sunk side ways into the couch. Stretching he looked to the blank ceiling…a plot running through his mind. 

~

Meanwhile, amongst the Gryffindor common room, all of the gang, was huddled around…just enjoying their Saturday morning. The Marauders, were planning yet another prank on  dear 'Sevvie'. He was their target for quite some time. A young lass, by the name of Renee Waters, was playing a  game of chess with a young, dark haired boy by the name of Johnathan Patil. But one was secluded from the others…by a large, window…on the wide cill, sat Lily Evans. Her books and quills in her lap, as she wrote quickly upon the parchment.

It was some sort of letter… but her writing was written so quickly…it was hardly ledgible. She had be so caught up in what she was doing, that she hadn't notice the four, mischevious boys creep near.

"What cha' doin' Lils?"

Lily Jumped…and looked to them shaking her head.

"It's none of your business, James Potter…so would you mind, ahem…how to say this…Leaving?! I'm rather busy…"

"Yeah Yeah…we noticed…you need some fresh air…why don't you get your nose out of those bo—OWW! MOONY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Remus was snickering..as black, explosive dust was splotched on James' face. Apparently, a chinese popper. Peter, as well with Sirius smirked, laughing under their breaths.

" Hm. Well, at least Remus, here shut you up now, eh James?"

James scowled…knowing he was defeated as he tromped off…Sirius following…as did Peter…after he caught on that the two had left. Remus leaned against a wall near by…smirking still.

" I'm guessing…you're the only one with sense in that petty little group…?"

" Heh…most of the time, Lily…but I still find it interesting…those three…heh…how they come up with their ideas…it could be a dangerous thing to witness…"

He chuckled as Lily, grinned, shaking her head.

"Yes, just don't get caught in those flapping jaws of mister Potter over there…he talks so much, you might not be able to Get out!'

Remus laughed again, nodding curtly his goodbyes to her, as she leaped the steps, and went into the huddled mass, known as the Marauders, whom were apparently plotting something…AGAIN.

Lily, as the boys were distracted…snuck out…and lingered in the halls…simply from her boredom…

~~

Severus, walked promptly down the hall way. He only wished to apologize to Lily Evans…though it wasn;t his fault. It was that Malfoy's doings. But he didn't know why he remained friends with him still…his family just HAD to be 'friends' with the malfoys. He thought of a William shakespear, quote, and smirked. He thought to himself…To Be or Not to Be, That is the question. Heh, to be nice to Lily, or not to be…that, is indeed the question.

He grinned, and muttered aloud…

"To be, or not to be……that is the question…"

"Well, Well, Well…I didn't know little Snape recited Shakeshpear…"

Severus looked up…and a look of utter, shock…was upon his face…

T.B.C

Muahaha….Cliff! Don't fall now!


	10. How The Hatred Began

Wow! It's been…forever! And I promised to update soon…ha….funny. Well, after the long delay, here finally, is the newest chapter! ^_^;

DISCLAIMER: I do not Own Harry Potter, though I wish I did!

Title: Was it Meant to Be?

Chapter: 9/ How the Hatred Began

Snape looked up, and nearly started babbling a moment at the person standing before him. 

"Well? Aren't you going to say something, or are you going leave me standing here while you piece together your thoughts, hmm?"

"Uh…er…Sorry…Lily…eh…for everything…and thanks…for that…save…back there…"

Lily eyed Severus a moment…and sighed. She knew she couldn't stay mad at many people long at all, not even Severus. A slight smile crossed her faint lips as her emerald eyes glistened.

"Heh, no problem…but seriously…I didn't know you liked Shakespeare…"

"Oh…I read some of the sonnets and such…not a bad poet if you ask me…"

Lily nodded laughing a bit as they continued chatting quietly, walking down the hall oblivious to the fact that they were heading out side. 

" I'm glad this week's finally over…it's been so hectic…with home work…and those rambunctious marauders…theres always something happening at this place."

" Yep…have to expect that one though, Lils…I mean…this place is noted in text books for so many different things…it's unimaginable…"

Lily nodded, but stopped suddenly, as she noticed where they were. She began chuckling a moment, as Severus too chimed in. In their talking they had wandered out into the school main yards…by the lake, where the giant squid could be seen waving it's tentacles from the surface of the water.

" Heh…we wandered all the way out here…and now it looks like it's going to rain!"

" You spoke too soon Lily…"

Severus grinned slightly, as drop by drop, fell…splashing softly onto them, as it gradually became heavier. Running quickly in towards the school, they stampeded through puddles, and muddy splotches on the ground, not expecting what was to occur next. Lily suddenly, with Severus tagging along right after her, skidded through a large puddle, sending them flying backwards landing on their rear ends into the muddy puddles and messes. Instead of complaining, They both shrieked with laughter and were hysterical to the whole incident.

 Holding their sides they laughed. Lily fell back, forgetting the fact they were sitting in a puddle, and soon realized she was a soaked, muddy mess…this made things funnier. Laughing still, his stomach hurting from laughing, he, with ease, helped Lily up onto her feet as they both scampered off into the castle, quickly, not wanting to get in any more of a mess than they already were in.

Lily grinned slightly, leaning against a stone pillar just inside a corridor of the castle. 

"Wow…well…that was quite the event hmm Severus? Heh."

"I guess so Lils…but look at us…our house mates will be wondering…looks like we got jumped or something…"

Lily laughed again, gasping for breath, as her sides still hurt from the laughter from earlier.

"True…Looks like we'll have some explaining to do Sev!"

Lily grinned patting Severus' back as she walked off, the faint drip of water heard from her soaked robes as she disappeared down the hall. Severus smiled…and nearly blushed at her calling him 'Sev' Heh. He was happy, she was happy…it was a good day after all.

~*~*~*~*~

Lily smiled remembering that day, many years ago. It was so nice to be carefree of so many burdens that plagued the wizarding world. Cradling her young son, Harry, in her arms, she smiled, sighing a bit, just waiting for James to come home that evening from work, dozing off once more…her past also returned in visions…

~*~*~*~*~

Few years had past…Lily, the marauders, Severus, and Lucius all were in their 4th year at Hogwarts. They had experienced some unique events with pranks and situations during some simple charms class. Ah, the sweet memories. Of course, Severus still had that long lasting secret crush on Lily, and Lily still liked James. It was all the usual, until one morning…

"Heya there Lils…"

Lily looked up from a muggle book titled 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' by 'Harper Lee.' A good 1960s novel based on American Literature from that time period.

" Hi James…"

"Want to come outside with us, we're going down to the court yard to start our muggle Studies project. We're doing a model of the Ford Anglia, muggle vehicle, cool huh?"

"I s'pose. I'll come along…sounds like fun really."

Lily smiled marking her spot in the book with her book mark and closing the book, sitting it with a 'plop' onto the table. Standing she stretched as the marauders, Remus, Peter, and Sirius laughed scampering out before the two, leaving them to desperately try to tag along behind them.

As they came upon the court yard area of the main lawns on Hogwarts property, they stopped…seeing many students already there, working on homework, projects or just even talking…no tables were left. Sighing, the Marauders with Lily, headed down towards the lake just for some relaxation and talking. Lily sat next to James under a near by willow tree, Remus had gone off into the woods, seeing as it was going to be a full moon this evening, so obviously, he had to make an exit some time. Peter and Sirius quarreled and chased after each other like little kids of course, making circles and turns, leading them across the school yard.

" Those two are crazy…"

"And you think you aren't James Potter?"

" Now, I never said that Lils…Heh…"

" Sure. So…how's everything going back with your family?"

" Fine…they seemed to like the Spring Break visit. Heh. Seeing as sleeping in, became heavenly at my own home."

Lily nodded smiling as a silence fell between the two, both laughing a bit, and their gazes met. Lily's bright red hair swayed a bit in the breeze as did James' unruly dark hair fly about. Leaning in slowly, James made it to where, their lips met. Lily softly pressed her lips to his. This was a dream come true for her…she smiled s bit, blushing looking away, as they pulled back. But she couldn't be more shy!

" Uh…er…well…um…Lily…I was wondering…do you want to go with me…to the yule ball, this year, perhaps?"

"W-Wha? Me? Oh…um…sure…I'd love to!"

Those two were happy…but as one Slytherin boy looked on, the once lively look in his eye was crushed, this boy, was to never smile again…all because…of James Potter……

T.B.C…

Muaha! At least it was long this time! If there was any confusion on the time switch do e-mail me! I will answer all questions! Bye! R/R!!


	11. The Dark Age: Part 1

Blinks and brushed dust and cobwebs from the fic!* Whoa…been a long time. Sorry to all my reviewers…just shoot me. Lol. Once again, thanks for the reviews and support Cass-chan, my sis! Lol. Thanks. Well, just to freshen all of your memories…I figured a re-cap is in order.

_--Re-Cap—_

_" Uh…er…well…um…Lily…I was wondering…do you want to go with me…to the yule ball, this year, perhaps?"_

_"W-Wha? Me? Oh…um…sure…I'd love to!"_

_Those two were happy…but as one Slytherin boy looked on, the once lively look in his eye was crushed, this boy, was to never smile again…all because…of James Potter…_

Severus looked up…and a look of utter, shock…was upon his face…

DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T DO IT! Heh. Any ways, : I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling, Bloosmbury, Scholastics, and many others do. I have no relation to any of the above, I, simply am using the characters. How ever, the plot, and made-up characters, belong to me. Please don't sue over this, because it's a waste of my, and your time. And besides…I'm only a teenager, and am surely, not rich.

Title: Was it Meant to be?

Chapter: 11 / The Dark Age – Part 1

Lily hadn't noticed this problem…with Severus. He never talked, laughed, or even made eye contact with her any more. He was so dark and gloomy. It seemed he only hung around Lucius now' a days. No surprise there. But this had gone too far she had to figure it out: What was wrong with Severus? Standing from her place at the Gryffindor table, which was adorned with many breakfast foods, she approached Severus whom was walking out slowly. Lifting a hand she gently reached out and held his arm…but this grasp was soon detached from him as he swung his arm swiftly, smacking her hand away harshly.

"Get away Evans…"

"What? Sev? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did I forget something?"

Severus had sorrow with in himself as he heard her say this…and ask so many questions but silently he sneered. James had to pay, and she now had to pay. Lily was always his crush…never James. But why suddenly did she like him? It wasn't fair…nothing ever turned out right for him.

" I said get away you filthy little mudblood!"

Blinking, Lily's eyes widened as her head drooped slightly. Blazing red locks hung in her face, sheilding her slowly pouring tears from his sight.

"I…see how this is…I be nice to you…and you call me a mudblood? Well, I will tel you what you are Severus Snape…no good back stabbing Slytherin Slimeball of a Git!"

Severus glared as Lucius tugged at his arm signaling not to mess around with her, that she was a waste of time. So Severus followed and he gave one good sneer to her before dissapearing down the hall.

Lily would have crumpled to her knees, if It weren't for James and Remus there by her side supporting and calming her down. Things changed from then on. Things changed a lot. Lily, though growing older and more mature, still defended Severus…when James pulled stunts and tricked Snape. It was the right thing to do, though she regretted doing such things. James stayed the same over the years…goofy and clumsy as always. But his grades did improve. Sirius, not much to say. Still the same, wanna-be blond ( No Offense out there! Lol. ) always goofing off and messing up. Not to mention failing. Remus, of course grew wiser, and also came into some control over his werewolf formation by using the wolfs bane potions when he was transforming…it let him be in control of the kanine body. Peter on the other hand, something had most definitely changed. Something was different to his perky, cowardly act he always played in the Marauders. He had grown more dark looking, and was often weak, or hurting. Escpecially his left arm. It seemed to hurt him a lot just above the wrist. But no one ever asked. Somethings are better left alone. Facts were facts. Though people should look to the more truthful person.

*~*~*

A silent 'pop' was heard from the fire place as James Potter appeared in his cozy home that evening. Working late was rough on him, his wife, and little Harry. Stretching his arms over his head a light yawn was given by James. He smiled quickly taking notice of his sleeping wife holding a little bundle that was cooing softly. Harry. Wrapped in a quidditch blanket, he was warm, happy and now was excitedly giggling seeing his father approach.

This was an amazing thingto come home to. A happy little boy waiting there for you: laughing, giggling, smiling. 

"Hey there Harry…you been taking care of your Mum for me? Hmm?"

Harry gave a soft coo as his hands swiped at James' glasses. Pulling the glasses from James' face little Harry looked at them strangely. Strong enough to hold the frames, he put the glasses to his face, upside down, but they still were on. Harry giggled wildly at this…he blinked and looked as if he was becoming dizzy.

"Ha…Harry, no…these are Daddys…I need them to see!"

James lifted the glasses gently from Harry's face and slid them back into their previous resting place. 

"See?"

Harry sneezed still slightly dizzy. This immediately woke Lily up.

"Harry! Are you—James! You're home!"

"Yep…I am. How've you been this eve Lily?"

Lilly nodded in her content as James lightly placed a kiss to her lips, and another to young Harry's forehead. They were happy, it was all, 'happy happy'. But sadly, it would end, with the mailing of an owl, and the switching of the Secret Keeper.

*~*~*

The Marauders, Lily, the school, the headmaster, and basically every one knew about the Slytherin house and their 'alliegance' to a certain Dark Lord. Seems they all were connected to him some how. And this upset Lily, as well as James, they knew the out come to this. There could be danger to every one in the rival Gryffindor house. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were obviously holding grudges and being the usual stuck up rich kids they were. Things had changed. And this made a huge impact on their lives. Today was the day they would leave. Today was the day that they graduated. Today, was the day…they all would regret.

T.B.C

Hoped you like it. See you later! R/R please!


	12. The Dark Age: Part 2

Hey! Back. Yes, it's a miracle. Two updates…in two days. PARTAY! Lol. Any ways…R/R!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling, Bloosmbury, Scholastics, and many others do. I have no relation to any of the above, I, simply am using the characters. How ever, the plot, and made-up characters, belong to me. Please don't sue over this, because it's a waste of my, and your time. And besides…I'm only a teenager, and am surely, not rich.

Title: Was it Meant to Be?

Chapter: 12/ The Dark Age—Part 2

The Marauders, Lily, the school, the headmaster, and basically every one knew about the Slytherin house and their 'alliegance' to a certain Dark Lord. Seems they all were connected to him some how. And this upset Lily, as well as James, they knew the out come to this. There could be danger to every one in the rival Gryffindor house. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were obviously holding grudges and being the usual stuck up rich kids they were. Things had changed. And this made a huge impact on their lives. Today was the day they would leave. Today was the day that they graduated. Today, was the day…they all would regret.

The current 7th year students stood. Their heads high, and faces showing pride. It was time to say good-bye to the school, and welcome a new future that was only a few steps ahead. Albus Dumbledore stood. His half moon spectacles glinted in the light, as the twinkle was in his pale blue eyes.

" Ah, yes it has been a wonderful year. Indeed it has. This class, I must say, has achieved quite a bit in it's time here. New memories, friends, abilities, and knowledge. Each student has earned the respect of the school, staff, and students here, as does every graduating class. And though things didn't always work out correctly in this year, we united from within…"

And yes, many years later those four words would be repeated by a certain Sorting Hat. They always said Dumbledore knew everything. And that was the test. The awards and medals were given out, house cup, quidditch cup, and MVP things, and every one was happy, and celebrated. A good time they had there. A reception had been set up in the great hall, where the class could stay their last night with each other and just have some alone time with their friends. The staff found this the best thing to do. James Potter though, had something else on his mind…something more…personal. His hands were buried deep inside his robe pockets as the fingers of his right hand were curled around something small. Was this the right time? What would the answer be? How? These were the questions swimming through James' mind as he pulled Lily aside a moment, telling her there was something serious they needed to talk about. So, Lily followed and looked to him worried a moment.

"What's wrong James? Did something happen?"

"No…No…it's not that…well…aren't the stars beautiful tonite?"

Lily blinked a moment and looked up. There were no stars in the sky. Had James been partying a bit too much?

"Um…James…there are no stars…"

"Yeah, I know…want to know the reason why?"

"James, it's because the light is casted too fa—"

Lily gasped, her eyes were wide as James fell to one knee in front of her, and then pulled something from his pocket.

"No, Lily…the reason is, you're shining brighter than any of those stars could, possibly…Lily Evans…will you marry me?"

Holding up a golden banded, diamond ring he smiled to her, his right hand holding her left. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"Yes! Yes, I will!"

James smiled triumphantly as the ring now resided on her left ring finger. Standing he smiled and wrapped his arms about her waist and lowered his lips to hers, where they stayed encased in this eternal love. Albus Dumbledore, along with Minerva McGonagall, noticed this. As they were both smiling, a hint of fear was in their eyes as well. Why was this?

*~*~*

Lily smiled remembering that event, just as well as James had. Harry had boredly dozed off while the two verbally made a recollection of the wedding.

"And Sirius was wearing that awful maroon outfit…I'm sure you were overjoyed to see your Best man dressed like a ring master of a circus."

"Ah, but that is Sirius for you. He's a ood guy…but Lily…Albus wanted us to think carefully about this Secret Keeper ordeal…he said this is the most vital decision we could make."

" I see…but James, dear, don't you think Sirius is a bit too…well, irresponsible?"

" I guess…but he is very trustful."

"Still, I'm worried, maybe Peter, or Remus would be a better choice."

"Well, Remus is…as you know, 'Out' on this lovely full-mooned evening. So I won't be able to contact him in a long while. Peter seems to be a good choice. "

" Yes. I agree. Send word to Peter and Albus…quickly now."

James nodded as he did so. Quickly jotting the note to Peter first and sending it off with Frost, Lily's owl.

.: Meanwhile…:.

Peter Pettigrew sat outside, in the Forbidden Forest. He waited, and waited…as if expecting something. In a glint of white pale feathers, he smirked. Frost dropped the letter in his hands, as Peter dissapeared and Frost vanished into the night.

Peter re-appeared in the main chamber room where the ever Powerful Lord Voldemort dwelled.

"I've received a letter, master, from Lily and James Potter…"

"I see…read it aloud wormtail…"

And so he did. James had written:

_Peter,_

_We've changed Secret Keepers. Our lives and trust are with you. You can find us at Godrics Hollow, just outside of the Forbidden Forest. See you later. Contact Albus for further information if needed._

_Your Friend,_

_James_

Voldemort looked up and smirked. 

"It's time…"

*~*~*

Lily and James sat unknowing of the dangers in their living quarters. Chatting and laughing, while Harry slumbered in his mothers arms. Albus had not gotten the owl yet. There was no owl. James had not sent it…Albus didn't have to know their every move. 

Nothing could have gone wrong for the Potters until a loud blast and pounding was heard at the door, in the entrance way, as the wooden door fell from it's hinges. Voldemort Snickered, along his side was Peter.

"Sweet Merlin! Lily! Get BACK! GET HARRY AND YOU IN THE NURSERY NOW RUN!"

Lily did as told, but a blast was heard and a scream. James was on the floor…dead. Lily ran, a crying Harry in her arms as she slammed the nursery door shut. It was only to be blasted open by Voldemort. 

"Lily…step aside…let me kill the boy…"

"NO! YOU GET AWAY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Fine…as you wish…"

Voldemort acted to turn, but whipped his wand out and blasted the killing curse at Lily. She screamed in agony as Harry cried and was hugging tightly to his mother. 

"H-Harry…I…Love you…"

Lily fell and closed her eyes as she thought one last time.

'Why did this happen…was this a mistake…_Was this Meant to Be?_"

Lily then breathed her last…as the scar was planted on Harry's fore head for life.

-Fin-

Wow. I hoped you all enjoyed that as much as I liked writing it! ^_____^ Please review! It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again to Cass, and all of my wonderful reviewers! It means so much to me!


End file.
